Cartridges, and more particularly projectiles have been discharged from firearms for many years. However, the development of cartridges and projectiles has not advanced over time to provide for a projectile that does not over-penetrate a target without sufficient energy transfer.
Accordingly, a more advanced cartridge and projectile is needed.